X Marks the Spot
by guillotineghosties
Summary: Adachi / Sho ; PwP; Sho has no idea what it's like for another person to get him off, so he has Adachi do it during their time in the school. No major spoilers for P4U.
1. Chapter 1

He wondered how long it had been for the kid since he'd last gotten off, with the way his body jerked at every little flick of Adachi's tongue against the tender, tensing flesh of his cock and how he nervously bounced his knee as if he were stuck in a stale waiting room.

But something told Adachi not to ask about it, because for one thing he had the boy's dick in his mouth, and he had a feeling that Sho might erupt into a temper tantrum if he stopped at this point and the older man didn't want to hear it.

Adachi pressed a hand against the other's thigh to motion for him to stop with the fidgeting—blowjobs were always tricky business, and he didn't want to risk accidentally biting into him just because he was too riled up to sit still.

Maybe he could've negotiated sucking the boy off if it had been Minazuki, who might have held an understanding that it's polite to please your partner first when you're the one requesting. He seemed mature enough to understand that concept.

But Sho was a brat.

So when he'd found Adachi aimlessly wandering through the school's hallways and exploring the area, he'd grabbed him by collar and demanded sexual gratification.

"He said that it feels better when another person does it! So I want to feel that!"

"Feel…what?" At first, Adachi hadn't seriously thought that this youngster was coming onto him.

"Sexual gratification, what else?!"

"Alright, alright, let me go and we'll find a classroom and I'll let make you feel really good. I'm no stranger to this stuff." But it had been years since his last intimate encounter with another person, having been swamped with mule duties from Dojima and then being under constant surveillance for the past five months in the detention center. He couldn't masturbate there knowing someone could peek into the door at any minute. He couldn't even get it up with that in mind.

And so Adachi had instructed Sho take a seat at one of the desks in the classroom, ignoring that stupidly excited look on his face when he dropped to his knees with a heavy sigh like he was about to do begin some great chore.

He'd wanted to say something like, "don't cum in my mouth" but he had a feeling that would lead to an awkward, educational conversation he didn't care to have. Because from the way he'd spoken, the other had no idea what sex even was.

"Y-Yeah, damn, you're right, it does feel good!" Sho grunted, bucking his hips forward and shoving more of his length into the other's mouth.  
Adachi almost gagged; his reflexes weren't what they used to be. The muscles in his throat tensing only made Sho's cock twitch against his esophagus and smear precum against it.

Sliding his lips off of the member to catch his breath, Adachi looked up at the red haired boy above him. Sho was panting, his body broken out into a sweat, chest heaving and his pupils were dilated like an animal in heat. He really _hadn't_ done this with another person. How sad.

The former detective blinked back the water that had formed in his eyes on their own. "Look, you can't just shove the whole thing into me. Just try to stay still while I finish you."

The other just gave a quick, acknowledging nod, wanting release and wanting it now.

Adachi waited a few seconds before continuing, this time taking half of him in his hand and reserving his mouth just for the head. He gave a disgruntled "I can't believe I'm doing this" before prodding the slit with the tip of his tongue, ignoring the faint salty taste seeping out of it.

Sho was gripping the sides of the desk, whispering "fuck, fuck, fuck" impatiently as the tightness in his groin constricted his thoughts. He came just when Adachi had started sucking on the first few inches of his cock, cheeks hollowed out and red now as the sensation of the warm fluids squirted across his palette.

Adachi figured he'd done his job now and wasn't going to milk out the kid's orgasm, so he promptly pulled away and disdainfully spit the semen onto the floor, then scraped his the edge of his shirt sleeve against his tongue like he'd just taken cold medicine.  
Like hell he was going to swallow.

"Oh, man, that was it?" Sho gasped, running his fingers through his crimson bangs tiredly.

Adachi stood, popping his back in the process, purposely averting his eyes from the unsightly mix of cum and saliva on the floor that would have served as a humiliating reminder that he really just sucked this little bastard off.

"Yeah, kid, that was it. Your first orgasm from another person. Pretty great, huh?" His tone was completely sarcastic.

He sat on the desk across from him and nodded at the tent in his own pants. "But we aren't done yet."

"We aren't?"

"Nope. You gotta do the same for me now. That's how these things work. You knew that, right?" He was taking a gamble here. He hadn't exactly been in the mood, but now he at least deserved reciprocation for his generosity, right?

"Of course I did!" Sho was flustered now. "I just do what you did." That seemed simple enough.

"Actually, since you're new at this, nah, you don't have to. But get on your knees, anyway. I'm going to do something else."

Now Adachi was _really_ going to be skating on thin ice. But this boy was naïve and probably would have used his teeth or vomited, having never taken a dick anywhere before. Adachi could get away with this if he played his cards right.

Sho complied without question, thinking that the other was going to continue to pleasure him in some way.

Instead, Adachi unceremoniously unzipped his pants and gripped his hard on, stroking himself to full length much to the amazement of the younger man under him whose greyblue eyes widened at watching him.

Had he never seen another man naked before?

Adachi wasn't imagining the boy in front of him as he pumped himself with the vigor that had built up for nearly half a year—no, he was shuffling through faces and emulated moans and gasps. At first it was Souji, whose pride would be completely broken should Adachi force himself inside of him. He would cry for him to stop, beg him, tell him that he was sorry for not viewing things his way while his ass clenched around Adachi and just pulled him in more tightly.

Then he imagined if Seta was a girl. Or better. If he had a twin sister that was his opposite, because damned if Adachi wasn't a sucker for duality when it came to threesomes (not that he'd ever had one, but a man can dream). Whereas Souji would hesitate to give in to his carnal desire to be fucked into another life, his sister would tell him how much she loved his thick cock stretching her out.  
She'd probably have larger than average tits that would bounce when he thrusted into her, and she'd wrap her legs around his waist and beg him to never stop once he'd gotten a decent pace going. Her insides would be slippery and warm and she'd moan every time he jabbed the tip of his cock into her cervix—yeah, fuck, that would work.

He didn't have time to second guess what he was doing or to worry that Sho would bitch about this, because Adachi was already cumming onto his face.  
To his surprise, Sho didn't move, simply piercing his eyes shut when the spurts of hot white hit him across the bridge of his nose and trickled along his scar, which the older man had been intentionally aiming at for his own amusement.

_X marks the spot, brat._

When he'd finished squeezing himself dry, Adachi let out a relieved sigh and tucked his flaccid member back into his pants. "Whew, that was pretty nice. I think I needed that myself."

Sho looked bewildered as to what he should do warm wetness drying on his face as he rose to his feet. He spotted a pack of tissue on the teacher's desk and grabbed a few to clean himself off. "Yeah!" His usual, vibrant attitude had returned. "It really does feel better when someone else does it!" He shot his partner a grin as he tossed the soiled product into a nearby trashcan. "We can do this again sometime before this is all over, right? We gotta!"

He walked back over to Adachi with a hopeful grin.

Adachi chuckled and gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder. "We'll see, kid. We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Admittedly this isn't my best work, but this was written for a smut meme request on my tumblr~**

"Better be quiet or they'll hear you. You don't want them hearing you moaning like a whore under the guy they hate so much."

Yosuke struggled under Sho's weight, arms indignantly splayed above his head, wrists bones aching under the stronger boy's grip.

"Let go of me!" He demanded, turning his head to the classroom door, where Sho had inexplicably grabbed his collar and pulled him in just seconds prior. "Souji! Chie!"

"I made another clone of you to occupy them until we're done here, dumbass. Just be still."

When Yosuke flailed his head to attempt to bite at the arm restraining him, the side of his cranium was met with the hilt of Sho's sword.

"I said to be still!" Sho barked. "Don't you dare move until I'm done with you, or I'll be fucking a corpse and that's just gross! I don't want your guts leaking out all over me."

The swelling, aching sensation overtaking the right side of his skull and summoning neon stars to Yosuke's vision was incentive to stop resisting and just do as this freak says until it's over.

Sho looked satisfied when Yosuke laid back flat, looking to the side, keeping his head on the side hadn't just been smacked with blunt force. "Yeah, that's it. I've never done anything with a guy, you know. That Adachi has taught me a few things, but I gotta make up for lost time and get in as much pleasure as I can here."

He trailed a hand up Yosuke's uniform top.

His skin was warm. Alive.

Sho could feel his pulse, even, from a heart that beat for the sake of others.

A weak heart.

Not like his.

Sho worked open the buttons of the others pants and unzipped them a little too quickly.

He scoffed at the flaccid dick before him. "You aren't even hard. How am I supposed to fuck you like that? Weaaaak!"

Yosuke said nothing, trying to keep his eyes glued to the desk in the corner of vacant classroom. He was counting the thumbtacks on the wall, then then the pieces of chalk by the board, and then he'd move on to whatever else he could to detach himself from the situation at hand.

"Oh, right!" Sho snapped his fingers in realization, as if he'd just remembered an important fact. "I'm supposed to suck you first, that's how you get it hard for another person." He laughed at himself. "Duh!"

He tried to gauge how long that shadow clone could keep up act around Yosuke's friends, and whether or not he felt like sucking his second cock of the day.

"We gotta make this quick, y'know. I'm kind of in a hurry." Sho straddled Yosuke's torso, deciding to duplicate Adachi's treatment of him from earlier. The older man had looked exceptionally pleased, so cumming on the face of someone else must have felt incredible.

He unzipped himself and released his hard on in just a few swift motions, and worked himself up to full erection.

Yosuke still wasn't facing him.

That was no fun.

"Hey! Look at me!" Sho barked, squeezing his shaft in his palm and mashing his thumb into the head of his cock. Heat was building in his lower half, a tightening sensation in his balls surging up with his vigor.

"I said to look at me, damn you!"

Yosuke, snapped out of his preoccupation with the multiplication tables pinned to the wall and looked over to the fiery haired young man jerking himself off just inches from his face. He zipped his lips shut, expecting the worst.

That he'd get a mouthful of semen from this weirdo.

"Yeah, that's it! You look nice!" Sho panted, working his wrist harder now with a lick of his lips. "No-not as nice as me, of course, but you're getting me off."

He watched those terrified chocolate eyes well with tears, darting from him every few seconds, then reeling back to him in fear of being skewered.

Sho came with a loud, dramatic grunt, spurting white above the other's eyebrows and between his bangs. He cackled at how Yosuke pierced his eyes shut and gasped with shaky breath as the hot fluid dripped down his forehead and forked at the bridged of his nose.

"Well, that was fun!" Sho sighed, giving himself a few more pumps, scraping the excess semen with the side of his fingers and wiping them onto the other's uniform as if his shirt were a napkin.

The scarred boy tucked himself back into his pants, zipped up, and returned to his feet. "We're done here. But I've got some more fun in mind for your friends, so they won't be left out!"

His voice held a chipper, upbeat rhythm as he nodded his head to the door and took a seat at an empty desk to recollect himself. "Go on, then, before I change my mind about killing you."

Yosuke didn't test him.


End file.
